


Dr. Kreb's Guide to Love

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele on the Air."  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Dr. Kreb's Guide to Love

DR. KREBS'S GUIDE TO LOVE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele on the Air."

+++++++++

Mildred burst into Steele's office. "It's here!"

"What's here?" asked Steele.

She handed Laura a copy of _Candid Krebs._

"You wrote a relationship advice book?" she asked.

"You betcha."

"You were only on the air for two days," said Steele.

"That doesn't mean I haven't had plenty of life experiences," she replied with a wink before leaving.

Laura cracked the cover. "To my 'kids.' Thanks for the inspiration."

"Delightful."

Laura turned the page. "Not so delightful."

"Why not?"

Laura read, "Classic Cars - High-Speed Fun. Marriages of Convenience, or Get That Green Card! Tuna Boat Weddings and Other Creative Locales..."

END


End file.
